Acceptance:Student Sorting/William Wolfe
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. William's strengths would include: his fierce loyalty to his friends and family, his willingness to love and accept anyone and everyone, so long as they don't hurt innocent people, or worse, his friend and family. William's also very caring and would do anything for the people he cares about, he really would. However, William is also a major hot-head and is not afraid to hash things out with violence, he doesn't generally swing first, unless someone he cared about was hurt, but he's defintely afraid to fight back, and hurt someone if they start fighting them. He'll probably take it a bit further than your typical self-defense. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Well, William wants to be an Eagle Scout, but he's realized that won't happen. He can't join the scouts from Ilvermorny. So, instead, he's set his sights on becoming an Auror. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? William's ideal day is a day when his little sister is finally free from the bullying and harassment she goes through every single day. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #His Wand: He needs it to defend his little sister, and he'll keep doing that till the day he dies. #His Ring: His sister gave him a ring for his 11th birthday, it's a silver band with the family name etched on the inside. He wears it every single day. #His Grandfather's Dog Tags: Growing up, William was pretty close with his paternal grandafather, who like William's own father was in the US Military. When his grandfather passed away... William wound up his dog tags. He wears them every day. #His Family Photo: Right before his dad had to leave for his latest deployment they had a family photo taken so William could bring it to Ilvermorny. #His Grandfather's Silver Star: Again, this was a possesion that William wound up with when his grandfather passed away. It like the dog tags is a reminder of his grandfather, who in William's opninion was one of the greatest men alive. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? He'd make it so they were more accepting of people that are a bit... different. He really hates seeing his sister treated the way she is. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Thunderbird sounds the coolest in William's opninion, Wampus and Pukwudgie would be pretty cool. He doesn't want Horned Serpent, it sound boring. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) William is very much like his father, being very loyal and caring towards his whole family. He's willing to do anything his father, mother or sister ask him to do, which could, in theory lead to some problems, but his family have never asked too much of him, nor will they. William's family was certainly not lacking love, so he has no problems accepting or giving love to others, again, very much like his father. However, he does have some traits from his mother, who has a slight temper at times, William, it seems has inherited this temper, and unlike his father will fight for his family - physically. He's never once backed down from a fight. William, like his father is very protective of his mother and little sister and has beat up more than his share of bullies. His sister doesn't exactly fit in you see... she has high-functioning Autism, which can lead her to be kinda quirky, and get bullied. William, well... he has none of it and has beat up a fair number of kids for teasing his sister. So much so, that most bullies are afraid to pick on Cristine. Isabel, for her part, does nothing to stop William, giving him a silent green light, and they've hid this... habit from Ryder, who would not approve. William's family is everything to him, but that's not to say he won't stick up for random strangers. He won't get physical... unless the other guy is getting physical, then he will. William doesn't back down, as I said before. But if another student is being verbally teased, William will tell the bully to shove off, but he'll never swing first. Unless it's family. Then he will swing first. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) William Wolfe is the oldest son of Ryder and Isabel Wolfe. Ryder and Isabel met when Ryder was on shore leave in France, you see Ryder was a Damage Controlman in the US Navy, a Seaman to be exact, and he was on his first deployment. While having some drinks at a bar with a few of his buddies, the bartender at the bar started flirting with Ryder and that night the two hooked up. Later that mornining, Ryder woke up and had to get his sorry a** back on the ship, but he did write down his phone number for the French bartender he spent the night with. Little did Ryder know, his actions would have large consequences. Isabel, the bartender he had hooked up got pregnant with Ryder's child. When Isabel found out she called Ryder in a panic. Luckily, Ryder had cellular reception at the time, and luckily for Isabel... Ryder was a good guy, that wanted to help raise his kid anyway he could, but he couldn't leave America. If Isabel wanted to raise the kid with Ryder, she'd have to move to America. After some lengthy conversations with her parents, Isabel agreed to move to America with Ryder. The young man was overjoyed and when his ship stopped in her port again, he proposed on the spot. Isabel, who was a little concerned Ryder didn't really love her and was proposing because of the child turned him down, or as she put it "I'm not saying no... I'm saying let's wait." Ryder was a patient man and he could work with that. For the rest of Ryder's deployment Isabel worked the details out to move to the United States, and when Ryder returned home, his girlfriend and his three month old son, who Isabel named William were waiting for him, and the Navy couldn't touch him for two years. For two years, things continued along quite nicely, until about six months before Ryder was due to leave again... he tried proposing to Isabel again, on her birthday. This time, the French girl accepted but she had to tell the Naval Petty Officer a secret. Isabel was a witch who attended a magical school in France called Beauxbatons. She explained the whole magical world to Ryder, who admittedly was a little freaked out, especially when he learned that William was a wizard and would need to attend Ilvermorny when the time came. But Ryder adored Isabel so he was determined to make this whole thing work, bizzare as it may be, and happily Isabel agreed to marry Ryder. Their engagement didn't last long... no more than two months before the couple became husband and wife. Then four months later, when William was about 27 months old, Ryder was off again for the next two years. Of course, as Ryder seemed to have a habit of getting Isabel pregnany at inconvient times, Isabel conceived her second child the night before Ryder had to leave. Almost three years to the day since William was born, Isabel gave birth to her second child named Cristine Wolfe. The next 15 months went by fairly quickly and before the family knew it, Ryder was home and he was ranking up quite nicely in the Navy. He was an E-5 at this point, he had agreed to another 4 year if they promoted him to E-5. When Ryder returned, William was about 4 and a half years old. It was during this particular shore duty that Ryder and William grew quite close. Ryder signed William up for Cub Scouts when the time came, as Ryder was an Eagle Scout himself and wanted William to particicpate in scouts much as he could. William loved it, he liked what the scouts did, but he also really liked spending time with his dad, who up to that point hadn't been a very large fixture in William's life. When Ryder was told he was due to head back out to sea, William was so devastated that he made the glass his mom was carrying shatter. It was then that Isabel explained the magical world to William and tried to explain it to Christine. But Christine was three years old and didn't really understand. William did, and he thought it was pretty cool that he was a wizard and looked forward to attending Ilvermorny when the time came. The next two years continued with any major issues cropping up for the little family, Ryder had agreed to another four years of service if they promoted him to E-6. William was about eight at the time, but it was nice because Ryder was back to spend more time with his son. This time, Ryder's sea duty came up when William was about 10 years old and for a few months it seemed the Navy might leave him where he was. Then on William's 11th birthday, his Ilvermorny letter arrived along with orders for Ryder to report for a year long deployment. That meant Ryder would miss seeing William off to Ilvermorny which crushed the father and son duo, but they didn't have much choice. Ryder went out to sea and in a few months, William was sent off to Ilvermorny. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! -> 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 6) What year is your character in? First OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- He got chosen by Pukwudgie n Wampus, so just bold one of the two houses I just mentioned and then you're free to make his page. :) Category:Sorted